Percy Jackson and the Son of Night
by Rockstarspud
Summary: Percy and Annabeth end up in Tartarus where they are saved by a powerful son of Nyx, who vows to get them through the Doors of Death safely. Pairings are Percy/Artemis and OC/Thalia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : hey guys Rockstarspud here, I just wanna say thank you ahead of time for those about to read my story. I just recently got into this whole fanfiction biz and this is my first story attempt. This is a Pertemis fic and my OC is gonna be paired with Thalia. Most characters will be Ooc (whatever that means). This will not be a regular guardian/Annabeth betrayal fic and my OC will play an important role splitting the main character role with Percy. They will be overpowered to a certain extent and will develop more powers over time. Please review and leave constructive criticism. P.S. it starts in Tartarus.

I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy the first chapter of Percy Jackson and the Son of Night

 _Annabeth talking_

 **Percy talking**

Anthony Talking

 _ **-Percy's POV-**_

Damn, who knew that a never ending plunge to your death could be so boring? Even with my girlfriend here it's still boring. We can't talk because we are falling so fast that the uprising air pushed the words back into our mouths so we are just falling to our deaths hearing nothing but the air rushing past us. At first I could see Annabeth as we were falling but it's gotten so dark that I can't see her anymore, even though we are hugging each other. Pretty annoying if you ask me, I mean if you ask me I should be able to gaze at my beautiful girlfriend before I die. Honestly if you asked me a year ago how I thought I would die I would say that I would die from a surprise monster attack or Zeus's bolt, not that I would die falling thousands of feet straight into hell. As I sat (or some other stationary action I'm not sure) here thinking about how that this is a bunch of Pegasus shit I failed to notice that we had begun slowing down for a while now. I didn't notice until Annabeth slapped me, bringing me back to reality.

 _Wake up Seaweed Brain, we are slowing down_

 **Well thank you Captain Obvious**

 _Shut up Percy. Look down cause we are about to land in Tartarus_

I looked down and noticed that there was a strange red light below us and that I could see the end of the drop.

 **Shit, we are about to land in hell. Literally.**

 _We sure are Seaweed Brain. I'm surprised you can even speak in complete sentences after not talking for several hours._ She said with a sly smile.

 **Shut up Wise Girl, I can speak fine I'm surprised you can talk after all of that childish screaming.** I said with a smirk.

 _Shut up and do something useful. We are almost to the bottom._ She said as she mock-glared at me.

 **Alright alright, I'll think of something.**

I went silent trying to sense what was below us and trying to figure out what to do, until I noticed water beneath us.

 **Annabeth there is a river underneath us and I'm gonna use it to slow our fall completely.**

As soon I said this we reached the end of the pit we fell into and I used the river below us to land. Fortunately we landed safely. Unfortunately the river was the Lethe and it took all of my energy and focus to land us safely and keep the water away from us as we landed. When we got to the shore I collapsed from exhaustion. Damn that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. After we landed Annabeth began to do a quick survey of the area around us. She seemed absorbed in this until she realized I was not beside her and she looked around worriedly trying to find me. She eventually did find me because I have yet to move, and she came rushing over.

 _Oh my gods! Percy are you okay?_

 **Yes I am okay Annabeth, I am just exhausted.**

 _Oh okay. I'm just glad that you aren't going to die on me_

 **Ha like I would die from a little bit of extreme exhaustion. I am far too awesome for that.**

*she rolls her eyes* _well at least I know you haven't lost your sense of humor, Seaweed Brain._

 **Shut up Wise Girl you know I really am that awesome.**

 _You are starting to sound like Apollo._

 **Oh gods no! I don't wanna be Apollo. I might start spouting terrible haikus any minute now!** I screamed in mock horror.  
 _If you say a haiku I promise that I will not hesitate to throw you in the Lethe._

 **I survived once I'm sure I could do it again. Maybe**

 _Well I would figure out some way to punish you for being stupid, Seaweed Brain._

 **Hey! I'm not stupid! I am actually quite intelligent.** I cried with indignation.  
 _I can't believe you just used the words quite and intelligent together let alone in the same sentence._ She stated in shock.

 **Shut up Wise Girl.**

 _No, YOU shut up Seaweed Brain._

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV-**_

While Percy and Annabeth continued to bicker back and forth, they both failed to notice the hundreds of recently reformed monsters approaching their position. The monsters failed to notice the mysterious man watching the couple and the monsters from above.

 _ **-Annabeth's POV-**_

After me and Seaweed brain stop bickering back and forth I hear a strange rumbling noise.

 _Hey Percy, do you hear that rumble?_

 **What kind of rumble? The one from my stomach or from the army of monsters approaching us.**

 _What army of monsters?_

 **The one closing in on us, obviously.**

 _Damnit Percy why didn't you tell us there were monsters behind us?_

 **I just did Wise Girl, you know for being a child of Athena I thought you would be smarter.** He said with his best shit-eating grin on his face.

While I just sat there staring at Percy in astonishment I failed to notice Geryon, Krios, and Hyperion walking up behind us.

"*clears throat* If you would please stop arguing so we can get to killing you guys in a satisfactory way now" Hyperion says.

 **Shut up Hyperion, we are kinda busy right now.**

"Does it look like I care about your silly arguments" said Krios.

 _No, but honestly I don't really care what you idiot titans think because if you actually stood a chance at killing us you already would have._

 **Yeah, I don't know how many times I have to kill you guys before you learn that I really am just better than you.**

"Silence Jackson! You have no right to speak to us in that way! I am the great Titan of the East, Hyperion!"

"And I am the great Titan of the South Krios! You should be bowing to us you stupid demigods. I don't care if you have defeated us before because we are the strongest we have ever been!"

 **Ehhhh I still think I could kill ya in a one on one battle. I defeated Hyperion before and I'm stronger than Jason in a battle so I could probably beat you too Krios.**

"There is no way you could defeat both of us in a battle Jackson. Me and Hyperion are two of the strongest titans apart from Kronos himself."

As I sat there listening to Percy taunt the titans I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation with our lives, and unfortunately I can't think of anything. I have come up with ideas but every time I think through them further I find flaws that will only lead to our deaths. I keep thinking and thinking until I notice that a mysterious third person has appeared.

 _ **-Anthony's POV-**_

I find myself amused by these demigods who were drug into my uncle's realm. The boy has some guts standing up to those titans like that, and the girl has a lot of knowledge especially since they were able to survive this long already. Quite the combination of brains and brawn they got going there. If any two were to survive Tartarus together it would be these two. I can't help but notice that they are in quite the pickle though, you know surrounded by monsters and such. As I look at them from my perch on the cliff I begin to think that the need my help, so I go to give it to them. I hop down from my perch and land in front of the blond girl.

 _Who are you!?_

I will tell you when I feel as if I can trust you with the information.

 _Well what are you doing here then? I am trying to figure out how to get me and my boyfriend Percy out of this situation._

I am here to help you guys take care of these idiots before they wise up and notice your boyfriend is trying to stall them.

 _Oh well how are you going to help us then?_

You'll see.

She stares at my back in shock as I walk towards the two titans and this demigod named Percy. I begin to approach the three and I clear my throat to get their attention.

Hey Sunshine and Twilight Sparkle! What are you guys talking about?

"Who are you boy? Having the gall to call me something as stupid as Sunshine means you have guts, but guts won't get you anywhere against a titan lord" said Hyperion.

What about you Twilight Sparkle? You gonna boast about how unstoppable you are as well?

 _ **-Percy's POV-**_

Here I am trying to look confident in front of 2 of the most powerful titans of our pantheon and utterly failing to hide the fact that I am exhausted and injured, then this random dude who looks slightly older than me, maybe early 20's, in a black-plaid button-down t-shirt and jeans, jumps in front of me and starts taunting the titans in front of me. I wonder if this guy is either really stupid or really powerful, possibly both. I mean who wears a button-down and slim-fit jeans to a battle. Did I mention he is wearing high-tops? Well he is wearing some designer high-tops into a damn battle! I've seen confidence, bravery, and machismo and this is none of those things. It seems like pure, utter stupidity and I'm not the brightest of the bunch either. As I sit here staring at this guys back he says something interesting and I listen.

Waiting for you to start boasting Twilight Sparkle. Hit me up with the whole 'I'm sooooo much better that you' spiel.

 **Wait wait wait….. Hold up. You are taunting these guys? You aren't even armed?!** I say to the new guy.

He turns to look at me and then looks around himself in confusion before looking at me again.

Well it looks like I forgot my weapons at the bar. He says flashing me a stupid grin.

 **You forgot your weapons at the bar. AT THE FUCKING BAR?! How did you even get here? Did you even come to help us?**

First off, I got here by jumping. Second off is yes I left them at the bar but I don't need them to help you guys defeat these titans anyway.

 _ **-Krios POV-**_

As Hyperion and I watch the 2 idiots I front of us argue I can't help but notice that I feel some sort of recognition for the newcomer in front of me. I completely ignore what he is saying as I try to figure out why I recognize him and where I recognize him from. His medium length spiky hair, lightly tanned skin, broad shoulders, and tall build don't ring any bells so I look at his eyes as h turns back to address us. His eyes are constantly changing colors but they have a constant ring of black around the iris. I rack my brain to find out his name and then it hits me. It's the boy I trained years ago, his name was Anthony and he was one of the strongest people I have ever seen. The only thing I say out loud is "Oh Shit".

 _ **-Anthony's POV-**_

After me and Percy finish our random little spat I turn back around to see that Krios is just staring at me until I notice the look of recognition on his face. I turn to him and say

Oh looks like twilight sparkle finally recognizes me.

"Hyperion we need to get out of here" Krios said.

"Why? We can take them easily as we are the greatest of the Titans."

"Have you even looked at the spiky haired one you idiot?"

"No, Why?"

"Just look."

I notice Hyperion turn around to get a good look at me and I saw it dawn on him. The look of terror on his face was beautiful.

"I apologize my lord I didn't know these demigods were under your protection" Hyperion stuttered.

I will forgive you this once for insulting me Sunshine.

"Thank you my lord."

Now you and Krios go away back to your palaces before I change my mind and kill you anyway.

I watch as those two scurry away quickly and I can't help but laugh hysterically. I can't believe that they had forgot about me it's only been a decade since I have seen them. I was the one who reformed their council and found the missing titans. I guess not all of them have learned their lesson yet, but then again Hyperion isn't the brightest of the bunch. Metaphorically of course because he I literally the brightest of the bunch other than Aether and Hemera light wise. Well those issue aside I turn back to Percy and was about to speak with him when that blond girl got over her shock and spoke up.

 _ **-Annabeth's POV-**_

So I'm just getting over my shock at this new guy who just comes out of nowhere to fight two titans. I mean who willingly fights TWO titans? Well as I watch this newcomer go at the titans I see him turn around to argue with Percy multiple times and after the titans leave for some reason, I waltz on over to see what they are arguing about. When I get over there the new guy looks over and shouts out says hey to get my attention.

Hey Blondie.

 _Why are you calling me Blondie?_

Because you have blond hair and I don't know your name.

 _Well my names Annabeth so you should call me that._

Well okay then I guess I will call you Annabeth.

 _Okay, good. Now what are you doing here?_

I told you I am here to help you guys.

 _Forgive me but it's kinda hard to trust super powerful beings in Tartarus. Especially one who can scare Hyperion and Krios shitless._

First off, my name isn't super powerful being its Anthony. Second off, I can understand the whole don't trust powerful beings thing but I swear on the Styx that I am not going to harm you in any way and I will help you to the best of my ability.

As I'm about to reply Percy decides to join in the conversation.

 **It's good that you won't attack us because I don't think I could beat you in a fight when I'm this exhausted.**

You couldn't beat me in a fight even if you were at full strength.

 **No way, I beat multiple titans and Kronos himself.**

Ha well I hate to inform you that I am stronger than Kronos.

 _ **-Percy's POV-**_

I just stare at this "Anthony" dude with my jaw hung open. How could this dude be stronger than Kronos but have no true godly aura around him? I was just about to ask that question but Annabeth spoke up first.

 _How can you be so powerful but have no godly aura whatsoever?_

Well I don't have a "godly" aura because I don't have any domains.

 **What do you mean by "no domains"?**

I mean I have no godly domains like the sea that your father has Percy, or wisdom like your mother has Annabeth.

 _So what your saying is you have the basic powers of a god but no domains? Also, how do you know who our godly parents are?_

 **Yeah?**

I do have all of the basic godly powers and I know your godly parents because I noticed their traits in you two.

 **How did you know their traits?**

Well I actually know both of them personally.

 **I have to call bullshit on that one. You don't look like your any older than 25.**

I am actually well over 50 years old as I participated in WW2.

 _Oh my god! That's sooooo cool. What was it like back then? What did you do? Where were you deployed? How did you become a g…._

Cool it girlie. I don't like talking about my past.

 _ **Why not?**_ Me and Annabeth say at the same time.

CAUSE I DON'T OKAY! Anthony yelled.

 **Geez man no need to yell.**

I'm sorry I just really can't talk about this, okay?

 **Okay.**

 _ **-Anthony's POV-**_

Damn I didn't mean to lose control. I need to get it together it's been years since the incident that made me that way I am. I shouldn't have yelled at Percy and Annabeth even if they touched a sensitive subject. After my little rage we decided to get walking and they decided to follow me. I know my way around Tartarus well and I decided our best chance to get out quickly was to go to the Mansion of Night. We might be able to get Nyx to teleport us to the Doors of Death so Percy and Annabeth can meet up with their friends on the other side.

Hey Percy and Annabeth?

 **Yeah?** _Yeah?_

We are gonna head to the Mansion of Night to try and convince Nyx to teleport us to the Doors of Death.

 _WHAT! Why would we go to the home of one of the strongest primordial goddesses?_

Let's just say that I know her well and she will help us if I ask nicely and say please.

 **You can say please? I thought you were a sarcastic ass.**

I'm not an ass, I may be sarcastic at times but I would give anything for the people I care about but there aren't many of those left.

 **What do you mean that there isn't many people you care about left?**

Because the all but a couple of the people closest to me died a terrible death.

After I said that we walked in silence for a while until Annabeth spoke up.

 _What did you mean by the fact that if you ask Nyx nicely that she would help us? Are you two close?_

You could say we are close.

 **OMG are you dating Nyx?!**

No way! It's just that I have known her for a long time, and before you ask any more questions I am telling you to stop asking questions about me.

 **Okay, what are we gonna talk about now?**

Nothing.

Before he could say anything else I pulled out my iPhone and started listening to my Spotify premium.

I was flipping through one of my playlists until I got to one of my favorites and I selected it. As soon as I did that Drifting by G-Eazy began blaring in my headphones. As I listen to it I notice that we are getting close to the Mansion of Night. I turn around to tell Percy and Annabeth when we reach a massive crevasse.

Damnit I thought she was gonna get Tartarus to get rid of the crevasse. I was broken out of my thoughts when Annabeth tapped my shoulder. I took one of my earbuds out and she spoke.

 _Is that the Mansion of Night floating in the middle of that crevasse?_

Yes, yes it is.

 **How are we gonna get across?**

I'm a just call Nyx and hopefully she will answer.

 _What do you mean call her? The Mansion is at least a couple hundred feet away from us?_

Why I will call her on my iPhone obviously.

 _You know that that will attract EVERY SINGLE MONSTER I TARTARUSE TO US!_

Not my phone I say with a cheeky grin on my face.

 _Ugh all guys are the same._

 **You're starting to sound like Artemis, Wise girl.**

 _Maybe I should have joined the hunters after all._

 **You would leave me just because urban asshole over here is annoying you?**

 _No but anybody would wanna leave if they have to spend time with that doofus for several hours._

True I even annoy myself sometimes.

 _You don't really have a say in how annoying you are._

I should because I am me and I think I can be annoying.

 _You are just so stupid._

I'm smarter than you think Blondie. Oh look we made it to the edge. I need to call Nyx now.

I end the conversation and look at my contacts on my phone and find Nyx's number and tap her icon to start the call. I turn back to my little group and tell them she picked up and go back to the call.

 _ **-Percy's POV-**_

I am surprised we have gone this long without encountering anymore enemies. I guess its Anthony's presence but I can't help but feel that he is hiding something from us. The way he seems so familiar with the area and the fact that everyone either knows him and is scared of him or knows him and isn't scared but friendly towards him. It's kinda suspicious honestly. I wonder why he seems so familiar with Nyx as well. Well I guess I'll figure it out because Anthony just finished his call and is walking back towards us.

 _ **-Anthony's POV-**_

I just got on the phone with Nyx and she said she was on her way to get us and bring us to the Mansion of Night. I look back to our trio and tell them she is on her way so we sit and wait. After fifteen minutes or so she finally shows up and of course she has to surprise me when she shows up.

-Mini Flashback-

I was sitting on the ground talking to Percy when Nyx shows up and crushes me in a hug from behind.

"ANTHONY! OMG WHERE WERE YOU!"

I was just at the bar Nyx

"Why did you just call me Nyx and…."

I cut her off before she can finish her statement

So do you think you can get us to the Doors of Death?

"Of course but why do you need to go there? Can you just stay for a little bit?"

I wiggle out of her hug and answer

Sorry I need to get these two to their waiting friends and close the Doors of Death I said pointing to Percy and Annabeth.

"Please stay for a bit?"

Sorry I can't right now

This is when my plan goes downhill and Annabeth chimes in

 _We can stay for a bit and rest. We need to heal up, get some sleep, and eat so we can afford to stay._

"Oh, yay! I guess I will get to spend time with my son after all!" she said bouncing up and down from the joy.

 _Nyx is your mother?_

"You didn't tell them that I'm your mother?" my newly revealed mother said with a hurt look on her face.

No I didn't want them to think differently or be scared of me.

 **Think differently or be scared of you? I was worried more about your sanity. I mean, who fights two titans without a weapon?**

"YOU DID WHAT!" my mother screeched before she slapped the back of my head.

 **Yeah he was gonna fight Hyperion and Krios with no weapons before they just ran off with Geryon and the monsters.**

"You young man are in sooooo much trouble. I can't believe you would go off and do that! No sane and sober person would do that."

Well at least I'm not completely sane nor was I sober.

"You were drunk!"

Off my ass.

"That's it! As soon as you are done you are grounded and you will be staying with me for a while."

Ugh okay.

"Oh so now spending time with your mother is terrible?"

I didn't say that. I was just being exasperated.

Before I could say anything else Annabeth finally caught up with the rest of us and screeched

 _NYX IS YOUR MOTHER!_

-Well that was the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome and I also apologize (not really) for the cliffhanger.-


	2. AN

Hey guys, Rockstarspud here. I would like to know what you thought of my first chapter. Did you like the concept? What changes do you think I could make? What did you guys think of my OC Anthony? I would like to know your thoughts so review or send me a message.

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
